Un pequeño Plimpy de tierra
by Pitapafrita
Summary: La pequeña Luna Lovegood se aproximó con cuidado al arroyo y posó sus rodillas sobre la tibia hierba, quedando a la altura de el escurridizo río. Acercó con cuidado su rostro al agua cristalina, mirando con curiosidad la corriente del agua al ver un extraño animal nadando en compás con las tranquilas aguas.


**[[** Este Fic participa en el minireto "Animales Fantásticos  & Dónde Encontrarlos" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas" **]]**

* * *

 **Un pequeño Plimpy de tierra**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

El animal que escogí para hablar de él, fue el Plimpy. Referencias: Wikia Harry Potter.

* * *

Una no tan pequeña niña con poco más de diez años correteaba alegremente por el prado que había a unos cuantos metros de su casa, mientras el edificio, de una estrambótica forma recibía los últimos rayos de sol en su estructura recién renovada.

La pequeña Luna Lovegood se aproximó con cuidado al arroyo y posó sus rodillas sobre la tibia hierba, quedando a la altura de el escurridizo río. Acercó con cuidado su rostro al agua cristalina, mirando con curiosidad la corriente del agua; al ver un extraño animal nadando en compás con las tranquilas aguas, y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, introdujo su dedo índice en la superficie húmeda. El pececillo de forma redonda y con pies palmeados nadó hacia ella, acercándose meneando su cola junto a la suave brisa que comenzaba a mover el tranquilo riachuelo y la hierba que rodeaba a Luna.

La niña puso sus ojos (impresionados y cálidos) en los de la criatura acuática, mientras que esta permanecía quieta y precavida. El animal realizó un rápido movimiento antes de que la niña reaccionara, tomando desprevenida a la alegre pequeña; Luna sólo sintió un pinchazo en el dedo que estaba dentro del agua, mientras el líquido cristalino se teñía ligeramente de color carmesí.

La niña reaccionó asustada ante la agresión del animal, intentando levantarse para ir a contarle a su padre del raro suceso, pero, cuando intentó ponerse de pie había una superficie dura detrás de ella que antes no estaba ahí... No era necesario que fuese a buscar a su padre, porque Xenophilus Lovegood estaba ahora detrás de ella.

—¿Qué te sucede, mi niña? —Preguntó con ligera preocupación el hombre.

—Me ha mordido el pecesito —respondió Luna con suavidad, a la vez que mostraba a su padre la pequeña herida.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada mi pequeña estrella. Esto —explicó refiriéndose al dedo de la pequeña—, lo arreglaremos en un segundo —y con un movimiento de su varita, la herida cicatrizó. La niña rió cautivada y abrazó a su padre.

—Y en cuanto a esto —prosiguió Xenophilus haciendo a su hija sentarse otra vez en la hierba a la orilla del arroyo—, no es un pececillo Luna. Es un **Plimpy:** es un pez pequeño y redondo con dos patas que terminan en dos pies palmeados. Habita en lagos profundos, y se alimenta de caracoles de agua. El Plimpy no es peligroso, sino que pica en los pies y la ropa de los nadadores desprevenidos. —El hombre acercó su mano otra vez al agua, rozando la superficie y atrayendo a un pequeño cardumen de Plimpys simpáticos y curiosos.

Luna acercó su mano junto a la de su padre y sonrió al sentir pequeños besos en la punta de los dedos.

—¿Lo ves, pequeña Luna? —Comentó Xeno con calma—, Por alguien que te haga daño, siempre habrá otro alguien para sanar ese daño.

Luna lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente dijo:

—¡Soy un pequeño Pimply de tierra! —Musitó mientras miraba a las estrellas que comenzaban a salir.

—No, Luna. Tú eres mucho más que eso —le respondió su padre con calma—, llega a ser todo lo que desees ser...

Los pimplys nadaban en grupo, dando vueltas alrededor de algunas rocas que había en la corriente; cuando uno se salía del surco que estaban trazando, se detenía, confundido y aparentemente asustado. Pero otro más se salía del grupo y lo integraba nuevamente a su complicada danza acuática. La naturaleza llega a ser muy sabia...

* * *

¡Listo!

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que uso a la querida Lunita para algo, espero haberlo hecho bien con tal semejante heroína :")

Abrazos de mora azul ^^


End file.
